


The Importance of Weekends

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #429: Important.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> None.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Importance of Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #429: Important.
> 
> **Warning(s):** None.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Importance of Weekends

~

After finishing his reports, Harry waved his wand. The parchment disappeared with a pop. Standing, he reached for his cloak. 

“Wow, that was fast,” said Ron, looking up from his desk. “I’ve never seen you that motivated to finish reports before.” 

Harry smiled. “Important weekend. We’re--” 

Ron held up a hand before Harry could reply. “No, don’t tell me. No details, remember?” 

Harry grinned. “Fine, but it’s nothing especially exotic.” 

“Uh huh.” Ron returned to his reports. “Still. It’s taken me months to get used to the very idea of you and Snape. _No details._ ” 

Harry laughed. “See you Monday.” 

~

Arriving home early, Harry assumed Severus was working on important potions in the lab, so he changed out of his Auror uniform and into more casual clothes. By the time he was done, Severus was emerging from the lab. “Projects all completed?” Harry asked. 

Severus hummed. “Those that aren’t are under stasis for the weekend.” He extended his hand. “Shall we?” 

Smiling, Harry nodded and was led out to the back porch, where there was wine open and two glasses waiting. 

Arms around each other, they sat, sipping wine and watching the sunset. “Happy weekend,” murmured Harry.

Severus hummed. “Indeed.” 

~


End file.
